The present invention relates generally to the field of compasses, particularly the field of hand-held compasses.
Compasses are used to indicate direction relative to a stationary frame of reference including the four cardinal directions: north, south, east, and west. The Universal Transverse Mercator (“UTM”) coordinate system and variations or derivatives of the UTM coordinate system (e.g., the military grid reference system (“MGRS”)) are geographic coordinate systems for identifying locations with a two-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system. A map marked with a UTM coordinate system or grid, a compass, and a UTM grid reader or corner ruler enable a user to navigate on land and perform field mapping.